


Like A Snowflake On A Summer's Day

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Murdock is dead. So why is Matt hearing his heartbeat in the middle of a farmer's market?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Snowflake On A Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6296734#cmt6296734
> 
> It's an awesome prompt.

Matt remembered several things about his dad: His face, his hands, the smell of him after a night in the rink, and his heartbeat (and its silence). His father’s heartbeat had been distinctive to him as his face when he could see. 

Matt had memorized very few heartbeats: Dad, Stick, Foggy, Father Lanthom, Karen. 

When Matt dreamt about them his dreams included their heartbeats, scents, and every little detail that let Matt identify them. His father’s heartbeat lived on in his dreams long after it had gone silent.

It shocked him to the core when he realized that he was hearing a familiar beat in the middle of the farmer’s market. He had to be confused. Matt followed it, making sure to keep his distance as it moved down the market to a stall selling produce. 

Really, he was about to leave when he heard the owner speak:

“Got everything you need, sweetheart?” The New York accent faintly coloring the man’s voice felt like knives being jammed into his ears. 

“Jack! I didn’t see you.” A woman, smelling of mid priced perfume, warm tone and… and why was he cold? “I am almost done. You know I love coming into the city. I always get caught up in the littlest thing.” Her accent, Bostonian. 

Matt felt like he was breaking. He had to be wrong. 

Jack, his dad?, laughed like he was the happiest man in the world. His heartbeat sang. “Where’s Matty?” He almost lunged forward. Here! Here! Dad!

“She’s with Rachel in Barnes and Noble, looking at the newest teen sensation.”

“I’m just glad Twilight is over.”

“Team Jacob and Edward are dead. Now it’s...I actually don’t know. We’ll have to see which books she starts hoarding.” 

“Yeah. There goes our fast food trip each week.”

“Hey if it makes her happy.” She replied. 

Matt felt like he was going insane. He took out his phone and switched on the camera. He couldn’t see but the video would capture. He would have Foggy look at it. He had to be wrong. This couldn’t be his dad. 

This was a man with a wife and daughter that had a nickname similar to his and that was all. Jack Murdock was dead. Jack Murdock as dead. He hadn’t left him. He hadn’t

He didn’t live with another family and replace him. (Her name was Mattie!) 

He sent the video to Foggy. He didn’t even care what he captured. The text read: See if man looks like Dad. Re: SOON. 

“God, Jack. We have to head to Hell’s Kitchen! You used to box there right?”

“Yeah. But I’d rather not. It’s not safe. We should stick to the city.”

“I wish you would take it up again. You’re good.”

“I’m better working with my hands.” 

His phone rang. “Come on Jack.”

“Linda, no. We’re not going.” 

Matt answered his phone. His mouth tasted like blood. “Foggy?”

“Matt what the fuck? Is that your dad?”

“I think it is.” 

“Where are you?”

“I-I need you to get me, Foggy. I-I-I…” Jack and Linda moved away. Heartbeat the same, his smell was overshadowed by the smell of tears. A patter of footsteps joined them. 

“Dad! Mom!”

“What book do you have, Mattie?” Her reply was drowned out by Foggy’s yell. 

“Matt!” 

“I’m at Union Square. I’ll – I’ll be sitting on one of the benches.” He said and made his way for one of the seats as they moved away. Away.

The heartbeat disappeared.


End file.
